Dwarrows
The dwarrows are the ancestral dwarves. They used to be widespread on the Old Continent. In most places they have developed into modern dwarves. Only one small community of dwarrows survives in the Dwarrowhome ('Khizadîn), deep in the ˈErdâr Balbîth mountain range. History The dwarrows used to live a normal dwarven life. They were mining for coal, iron ore, and crystals, and they were manufacturing and trading goods with the rest of the continent. When they discovered large adamantium ore seams and started smeltering and trading it, they incurred the jealousy of neighboring humans, orcs, and even other dwarves. After several attacks and battles, during which the original dwarrowhome was devastated, the survivors fled deep into their network of tunnels. The attacking orc army thought that they had been wiped out. They were trying to keep the adamantium mining operations going, but they didn’t have the right skills to find new seams and keep the smelters going. The old dwarrowhome was abandoned and fell into ruin. The dwarrow elders decided that the outside world was too dangerous. They built the new dwarrowhome ('Khizadîn = "places of the dwarrows") and walled themselves in. They taught their children to fear the outside and to trust no-one. They built a new, rigidly ordered society; their new utopia where all dwarrows can live in peace and harmony, free from fear of another attack or betrayal. After centuries, there is no memory of the outside world left in dwarrow society. The dwarrows think that they are the only civilized beings in the world. The outside world ('Urrêl) is entirely populated by vicious monster that are trying to wipe them out. The dwarrows have lost all sense of time and history. They don’t keep track of anything that is not remembered by the oldest dwarrow alive. The only one who records history and knows about the past is Shebtâr, the chronicler. He is the only dwarrow who cares about history and is seen by many as crazy and deranged. They don’t understand what he is doing and why he is doing it. Only one member of The Council of Elders is aware of anything outside the dwarrowhome. Grilmir is the youngest of the elders who succeeded his father after he died at a young age. He secretly sneaks out on a regular basis to explore the Valley. Society Dwarrows are very reclusive. They have walled themselves in in their mountain home centuries ago. They live completely underground and their technology and way of life has adapted to their surroundings. Their leaders instill a fear of the outside into their people. Dwarrows are taught from birth that the outside is to be feared. The dwarrows adopted this philosophy after the Great War, when they were betrayed by humans and abandoned by elves. Everything in their world is tightly regulated. There is enough food for everyone. Dwarrow families are organized in clans. Their clans provide a supporting social structure. All members of the clan have the same profession. Several clans of the same profession form a guild. They work together and live close to each other. Dwarrows have no great wants or needs that are not fulfilled. There is no money, all of the transactions are done through a strict system of bartering that gives no advantage to one party over another. Since the lives of dwarves don’t change from day to day, most clans have standing trade arrangements with most other clans. Every dwarrow, male and female, are trained soldiers. They train once a week with their respective clan. Category:People